Peace, What's That?
by Dragon Ladysupreme
Summary: XOver with YYH. Something was done long ago to ensure the balance of nature. Finally, the human world and Makai start to know peace. Something threatens that peace, and the Charmed Ones join up with the Reikai Tantei to save the world... Yet again.
1. Prologue

**Peace; What's That?**  
_Prologue._

Before there was a difference between humans, Makai demons, or Underworld demons; Before the world was separated for it's own survival. Even before humans were even evolved enough to be considered homo sapiens, or had been able to classify themselves as such. There was the world in its rawest, and possibly purest stage. All living creatures continued to survive, or die out from natural selection, and adapt to the young planet's environmental changes.

As the planet continued to age, modify, and change, so did it's children. Those that would turn into the most advanced beings finally started to separate themselves from simple tasks. As centuries passed, their evolutions were more apparent. A race which was one, split into three species, which continued onto many different subspecies. There were the humans, which further developed into those of higher ability. Some would even consider themselves psychics and witches, if not freaks by the rest of society. While the more sinister -natured humans took on traits similar to demons, and hunted those that were considered witches; These were Warlocks. Then there were the demons, which had remained the same species till the world split into three realms. Before, it had always been two realms, where one was saved for the 'afterlife' of sorts.

A war had broken out between the two subspecies of demons. One side held those with traits similar to animals, or with strong ties to elements. The other adapted abilities by sinking further into the darkness of all creature's hearts. As the war continued, the Earth was only torn apart even further, as the Spirit Realm flooded up with spirits. A council of human spirits, called the elders, gathered with the royalty of spirits; Enma DaiOh. It took the power of the strongest spirits of all types of species, the 100 strongest witches and psychics, along with a 100 strong demons of both kinds. Knowing they would no longer exist, but continue to preserve the balance of the species, a strong ritual went forth guided by the Elders and Enma.

Makai was born, holding creatures of the imagination, and an environment few humans could survive in, but suitable for the demons. Unexpectedly, a chasm grew under the Earth's green surface. While not a different realm, it was an environment underground that had been spawned from the darkness of the sacrifice's hearts. Continuing with the quest for balance, Enma and the surviving Elders cast an enticement 'spell' upon the demons. Those of the animal and element nature found themselves drawn towards the Makai, as others found an entrance to the Underworld.

Evolution continued on with it's course. While demons had taken a sharp decrease in the humans green earth, there were plenty that continued developing kingdoms in suitable areas of the world. The Elders started to split apart, with one group developing radical ideas, influenced by what they continued to see among the living plane. Thus, the Avatars were born, with a plan to create Utopia; Where there were no demons at all, no conflict, and only peace upon the human realm. Several times, as civilizations had finally started to develop, the group continued to recruit and turn more gifted humans, with the highest 'spirituality' to their ideals. Gathering power, they had almost succeeded in their goal.

It's impossible to create a true Utopia, however, even with their plans. To simply remove all conflict would upset the balance, and shut out necessary emotions in the humans. The Egyptians had banded together with Underworld and Makai demons, and developed a mixture, which would prove to be the only thing to kill a single Avatar, which would in turn, weaken the collective. Threatening the radical group with their own solutions, the Avatars retreated into a pocket space above the 'skies' to await the next suitable time for Utopia to come forth again. In anticipation for such an 'evil,' the Egyptians entombed their secrets, in hopes it would be found when needed, and not destroyed with the passing ages.

Everything continued it's progress in the worlds. The Underworld developed a hierarchy of demons, going as far as the Source, feeding on strong Witches and Psychics, who had the power to protect the 'non gifted' humans. Makai started to have their own territories and kingdoms set up, though not set on who was the most evil. Humans, developing a sense of higher awareness, started to develop and harness their own spirit's power into pure energy. Prophecies came upon oracles and Witches, foretelling of a group of Witches stronger than any demon when they were together.

Thus caused an influx of human attacks once again. Witches and psychics were now the protectors of those who had not the abilities to do so themselves. 'Normal humans,' or Mortals, were now given the added title of 'innocent.' Up in the spirit realm, knowing how this would prove in the balance of Good versus Evil, things were brought forth even more. Enma, and the council known as Elders, developed a deal before separating from each other for their own factions. Those spirits which passed into the afterlife, whom had achieved many Good accomplishments, were awarded and recruited. With the ability to reach their charges as quickly as an Underworld demon's shimmer, and the gift of healing the most extreme of wounds, the 'pure' became Whitelighters. Protectors of Witches, and future generations of their kind.

In balance, the Underworld demons and Warlocks worked together to create a 'breed' for the sole purpose of destroying Whitelighters. Equipped with arrows of poison, and the ability to get into a future Whitelighter's mind, Darklighters had started their own hunts.

That's how it would always be for all realms and worlds. A constant struggle between Good and Evil, the balances of nature, and agents of the Spirit Realm guiding those they could. Now, humans are safer than ever before, as the Underworld remains in chaos, and the Makai unifies under a single ruler. Peace never lasted very long, however, despite the constant battles. It would take the Elders and Enma to gather their strongest to stop the next uprising in evil that threatens the solace of the realms.

More specifically, it would take the Elders, and Enma's son, Koenma, to gather their strongest to stop this uprising evil. Both group's recruits will have to realize and develop the understanding and protection of new realms, and learn to work together, before the worlds end...

Luckily, no one on either side is unused to Apocalyptic situations, where there's something close to destroying the world.


	2. Notes from the Writer

**Peace; What's That?**

_Notes from the writer._

**Disclaimer**: This holds, till the end of May, spoilers to Charmed. In fact, both titles used will hold spoilers, if you haven't watched till the end of either. I own no one, save for the antagonist of the fan fiction. Naturally, I don't own Charmed or Yu Yu Hakusho. I do, however, own the idea that was put into the prologue, which linked the two worlds together. Yes, people, the prologue is also an extremely extended version of a summary. Also, seeing as I'm no science major, or expert, I may have played around with Evolution's workings a bit.

**Back-story**: It's been months since the large battle, which had restored Leo from his frozen state, and Phoebe went into her third marriage with the Cupid, Coop. Magic School, which will forever linger with the darkness that resided in its halls, finally is into a new term. Things seem to be picking up, and managing as well as ever before. It's a trio of sisters that have adapted to many obstacles, to continue on struggling for a balance between their lives and witch-y duties. Over in Japan, a several years have passed since the first Makai Tournament, with the luck of an undefeated champion. While knowing that there'd be a time when called upon once again, the group of Spirit Detectives, or Reikai Tantei, have been given a chance to grow up in an ideal manner.

**Authoress Note**: Hopefully, this won't be a very long story. Approximately 4 pages, size 10 font, per chapter after this one. The prologue, which you have seen already, was an introduction to link two completely different universes together. It came to me while thinking about how similar, yet different, the demons in Charmed and Yu Yu Hakusho really were. Elders; Whitelighters; Witches; Psychics; Reikai Tantei; Enma; Magic; Spiritual Power; I've mentally listed the similarities and differences between it all, and how they could balance each other out properly. Charmed mentioned the bosses having bosses, themselves, much like how Koenma rules, but also follows his father's orders most of the time. Protecting the world from an imminent danger, and sending someone to guide, or help, the 'heroes' of the mission.

So a mental story on how there had to be some kind of war, which split demons apart, just enough to develop their own traits and purposes. Evolution playing a role, and signifying how much closer they all were to each other, including towards humans. It's meant to explain how there are the possibilities of half-demons, half-Whitelighters, half-witches. Much like how there are crossbreeds of dogs, plants, and other living beings in the world. Chances are lower on conception, but still existent, and are only low probability for the fact that few saw the possibility of two completely different beings falling for each other. So we have the Makai, two classifications of demons, and several kinds of humans to explain the many different things in the worlds.

At the same time, I didn't want to bore everyone with the world's history. How the Elders 'created' Gods to save humanity from the Titans, for example. Those whom remember the Yu Yu Hakusho movies would recall the mention of a realm for demons, when they go into the afterlife. In my own theory, it was something much like the Makai, but a failed experiment. Judgment continues for humans and demons at the same 'realm,' while at different planes. Which only emphasizes how the balance of nature goes further than a few realms, but various planes and hierarchies, and more red tape than a deity could ever handle.

This chapter isn't meant to be plot-advancing, more than filling you, the readers, on what is going on. Also, before I get asked, I wasn't high while plotting this out. With the Disclaimer, Back-story, and this note, there is the warning that this is for all chapters in the story.

Before continuing on, I'd also like to remind you all:

Give writers reviews; It's their Muse's food, which increases morale and quality. Flames are not helpful in any way, while constructive criticism is. There is a difference, after all. Letting a writer know that someone actually cares enough to comment on the fact that they read, and hopefully enjoyed, the currently finished work, creates a warmth to fuel the following chapters.

Look for changes in the Trivia section, below this. Sometimes it shows spoilers, or will enlighten you to what has occurred in the completed chapters.

**Trivia**:

_The Title: _It's a play off of, based on both shows, the protagonists never know peace in the home for long. After all, they have to constantly save the world, and this time that's passed is more than they've had before.

_Prologue_:

Makai - It's been mentioned, towards the end of the Chapter Black Saga, that Makai's air holds a stench strong enough to melt the noses off of humans. This was an exaggeration, of course, but indicates how foul the air must be compared to the human world, but obviously suitable enough to handle demons long enough to survive Evolution and Adaptation.

Ancient Egypt's cameo - When having went up against the Avatars, the Charmed Ones learned more about the potion to defeat them when Zankou takes them to a tomb which held a wall indicating such a mixture. The first time of learning was by Agent Brody, who held a vial and a vice called Revenge.

_Chapter 1_:

2nd paragraph - You'll come across little features from past episodes from Charmed, which were from the few visions Phoebe received that had to deal with what was considered the future. More specifically, from the episode where Phoebe meets this young woman, who I believe was a shaman. It ended up changing a little, but the beginning is mostly accurate.

Ava - In season 5, episode 6, there's the episode called "The Eyes Have It." In there, we come across the gypsies who hold the Evil Eye; Meant to protect them against evil. In the end, one of the gypsies whom had stopped believing and became a doctor, Dr. Ava Nicolae, started up a free clinic. It mixed gypsy and Western medicine, and treated most of her kind. This is when we first have her looking over the unborn Charmed children, as Piper had been wanting a doctor for her nausea. This way, it doesn't matter if something magical happened in the exam.

Eye Doctor – Phoebe has needed glasses for reading small print. It was shown in early episodes, at a time when she didn't want to use glasses at all. In the end, she got used to it. Later episodes have her without them, so I'm guessing she typically wears contact lens interchangeably with glasses. Oh, and about once a year, you need a prescription, and at least every other if you have glasses. The strengths can change within that time, as I seem to remember myself.

"Your third eye isn't properly synchronized..." - This happened with Piper, when she was pregnant. Baby Wyatt would mess with her powers, so that instead of blowing things up, flowers would come out. Either that, or innocent fireworks. Magical unborn children can do that. Not to mention hormones also make pregnant woman's emotions out of control... So either way, her powers wouldn't be working properly. Go figure.

In comparison to her own age, those around seemed to be nothing more than kids; Not much older than Billy, if not matching. - Several years from the Makai tournament could mean about four, which puts Yusuke in his early twenties. I think, though can't remember, Billy had been seen drinking alcohol. So she may be about 21 now, in the story, as her sister had been kidnapped at the age of six, and was found fifteen years later. This is all based on an educated guess, though.

Power Sucking Athame/Witch Wars - In the season where Gideon uses a couple of demons to his advantage, drawing suspicion that they're the ones after Wyatt. Witch Wars was an Underworld reality TV show, where demons, warlocks, and dark lighters were all given a power sucking athame, and a task. In this, they eventually were found out, and one of the Athames came into the Charmed One's possession. For Wyatt, Phoebe took on the powers, canceled the show, and returned for a need of more powers. To extract the evil abilities, Paige stabbed Phoebe in the gut.


	3. I think I've heard this before

**Peace; What's That?**

_Chapter 1: Wait, I think I've heard this before._

Another day of non-apocalyptic solace came up to greet the city of San Francisco yet again. It's been months since the last huge event, going up against the 'ultimate power.' That was also what brought Chris to come into his powers, which eventually led people to understanding why the boys came into them at such young ages. When the child, or family itself, goes into a situation of imminent danger, the powers finally activate. With Wyatt, it was when Piper had been taken by Necron, whom was a skeletal demon. It made sense, considering the wound on Piper's stomach would've also killed Wyatt as he was in the womb. Even though Chris's hadn't come into power as early in comparison to his brother, but at an appropriate time.

"Wyatt, let your little brother play with the game please," Piper said while cleaning up a few last things in the conservatory. The child was standing near Chris while playing on a video console, ignoring the silent pleading in the sibling's eyes.

From one doorway, Phoebe walked in to see the toddlers, as Paige came in from the other wearing a black robe. "Piper, could you take Phoebe to the doctor today? I need to grade papers."

While nodding, coupled with a "yeah," the eldest was already grabbing her coat. Considering the last time she was pregnant with a fully magical child, and possibly a trait passed down from Piper, the empath hadn't gone to a proper doctor. Which explained the reason why curiosity shone in those brown eyes. "Doctor?"

"Yeah," the eldest said while just barely touching the swollen belly, "I need to make sure my niece in there is Okay."

"Who said anything about a doctor appointment, though?"

"Oh come on, Pheebs," Paige said while grabbing a few last things. "It's not like Ava is inexperienced with magical unborn children. Need anything, just call."

Still trying to find a word of protest, Phoebe's finger was still raised as the orange-haired sister orbed out to Magic School. Lips temporarily twisting in her frustration, the pregnant columnist grabbed her own coat once again while heading out. "I can't believe you went behind my back with this, either. I mean, I saw my daughter, and she was very healthy."

It wasn't annoyance in that voice; Just the attempt to make her sister feel a little guilty. Actually, if there was any annoyance, it was towards herself. Being able to see the future, but not seeing the 'ambush' coming. While getting into the car and buckling up, (it's the law,) she sighed while leaning back. "Hey, you mind dropping me off at the optometrist afterwards? I swear, I can feel the lens getting fuzzier every time I look at a letter."

After buckling the two boys into the child seats in the back, Piper got in herself before starting up the car. "Sure. Not like it's out of the way to dad's ."

Just as Phoebe had known, the unborn girl was still healthy and well. Which proved there to be no need for a doctor, even if they were experienced with magical children. As the Charmed one entered the optometrist's office, only one responded. The whole place was devoid of customers, with a young woman behind the glass counter of demonstration frames. While some received an eerie feeling from the lack of people, the columnist really preferred things this way; So it was just her luck.

Luck never lasted long when you were a Charmed One, however. When you were an empathic witch, and the one at the counter, who still had to be in college by looks, couldn't be read... That typically set off warning alarms in the woman's head. Still, there wasn't any harm going through with an appointment. Putting up a 'classic' smile, Phoebe barely let a hand rest on the glass counter.

Before she had a chance to say anything, the light-haired girl looked up with a wide smile. "Hi, what can I do for you?"

Well, she definitely seemed normal enough. That was what could be gathered from so few words, and no emotional waves going with it. Even a bored feeling would have put the pregnant woman at far more ease. "Yeah, I'm here for an appointment with Doctor Norway? Phoebe Halliwell."

For a moment, one could have sworn the receptionist's brown eyes gleamed at the name. As quickly as the moment came, it had passed, as a few sheets of paper were checked. Nodding, a hand pointed to a small hallway with 5 doors along the walls. "He's just about free, so you could sit inside exam room three. It shouldn't be more than a minute."

Giving a thanks, Phoebe headed for the specified room with a hand seemingly supporting the bottom of her swollen torso. _'Wonderful time to start playing soccer with my insides, I'll tell you that,'_ she thought bitterly. Yes, it was wonderful to know that your child is active enough to give kidney and bladder shots, but sometimes you wish it'd fade away for the rest of the term. While easing herself back into the chair, a few shifts were made for comfort's sake.

No more than a few seconds later, from when the witch found a comfortable position, the door opened. In walked a man no more than a few years older than she, with peppered hair. If he was a little leaner, and looked to have smiled more in his life, he would resemble Victor far more. There was only one problem... "What happened to Doctor Norway?"

Looking up with a strained smile, the columnist started to think it'd be better if he was the one seeing an optometrist. One of the eyes seemed to be heading for a direction all it's own. "Sick. I'll be taking over his appointments. Now, we're going to lean you back a little. My methods are a tad different, but some would say more effective."

While easing the chair back, brown eyes looked about a little suspiciously. Nothing could be read from this man, either, not even malicious intent. While back by a few degrees, a hand went over both eyes, as a 'tsk'ing sound was heard from his teeth. "Your third eye isn't properly synchronized with your emotions. It's to be expected, however, when a witch is with magical child."

This gave more reason to as why the woman normally listened to those instincts. Alarms meant something bad was going to happen. About to bring up her hands for an attack, confusion washed across the trained 'warrior.' Anyone would be confused when they found their wrists bound down, without having noticed such a thing being done. About to say something, the 'doctor' gave an inaudible apology before things felt to be moving. Whatever was going on, with her sight hindered still, little could actually be done. These strangers were taking care to make sure nothing happened, such as the chair tipping over, or bumping her into the walls and doorways.

Out of the trip, which made itself feel to be hours long, a feeling similar to catching onto a whitelighter's orbing had to be the one thing that helped Phoebe relax just a little. Throughout the 9 years of being a witch, she had learned the feeling of blinking, shimmering, orbing, dying, astral projecting, and going from one place to another with spells; Like the 'To Call A Lost Witch' spell. With this, it was a cross between orbing, and when the sisters and her went through a portal that led to Valhalla. Then there was that one added detail which really made the blinded experience something else; Waves of relaxation hit along the empath's consciousness, bringing about a slumber that wasn't from boredom or fatigue.

Feeling the pregnant witch fall to the induced sleep, the small group of transporters nodded to each other around the wheeled contraption. In a shimmer of refracted light, the doctor with the unusual eye released the illusion. A rather thinly built cyclops, of orange-red pigmentation of the skin and a delicate grip when taking the Charmed One off to set in the incoming chair. They were in an office, of which didn't look to different from a conference room as well at the moment. Off to the side, there was a desk buried in paperwork, pushed against the wall haphazardly. The longer table, surrounded by chairs none too different from the one Phoebe had been carefully set down in, was of the collapsible sort; Indicating the fact that sit-down meetings weren't of the normal kind. Finally, with the others waiting outside, it was time to alleviate the precautionary charm.

As the brunette columnist started to slowly come to her senses, the first thing noticed was how 'pure' the air smelled. Almost like another reminder, from that one time she had been up where the Elders normally stayed. Almost, but not quite, as if there was something around giving the reminder of papers and ink; Unaware that it was from the stack of paperwork and stamps waiting to be placed on it all.

The next sense was hearing, naturally. There weren't any voices, or sounds of birds, cars, or anything else that would hint to her location. The only thing that there was, was the sound of footsteps belonging to several people. Considering the situation, this brought enough alarm for the woman to wake up even faster. The sight which welcomed Phoebe, however, was so different she could almost laugh.

In comparison to her own age, those around seemed to be nothing more than kids; Not much older than Billy, if not matching. The only difference would be that one demon, which had been giving off vibes that were more good than what was felt from people in the city, and a toddler in the cutest of outfits. Concentrating a little, however, and one would easily deduce with those aware eyes, that it wasn't some normal child sitting across from her. The other four held mixes of dark emotions and good, even though the redhead was more difficult to get a read on. Out of them all, the one that could be considered evil right away was with the shortest, with the white headband, red eyes, and most unusual of hair. Yeah, that one was definitely the darkest of the group with what could be read.

Now a new problem arose, which was more human than anything else in this situation. Not the part where that very toddler started to speak, but where Phoebe had been unable to understand those words. Not even having gotten much of a grasp on Chinese when dating Jason, this seemed to be Japanese, and even further from the witch's talents. Face twisting in an attempt to comprehend, eventually she had leaned back shaking her head. "Yeah, you see, I can't understand you..."

The child did seem to stop at that, not saying anything, but the stares were a little unnerving. She had to figure something out, which meant a carefully worded spell. There didn't seem to be much personal gain, but one never could be sure in this business. That, and there was the issue of not knowing how much power this would need without any ingredients. Improvising, Phoebe did her best with a spell, relying on the experience of the past nine, nearing ten, years. "I call upon the Power of Three; I can't understand them, they can't understand me. To avoid making this situation messier, please tear down this language barrier?"

The power a tiny limerick can do, as tiny white orbs circled downwards around all of those in the room, and unknowingly Phoebe's other two sisters. Waiting for a moment, out of precaution, the witch slowly said, "think we could start over? Preferably if there's an explanation on why I was abducted."

By the looks in those strangers eyes, the spell had worked. Instead of giving them the knowledge to understand English, or her mouth moving to speak in Japanese, it wasn't till the young child had started to speak that the spell unfolded. While not there in reality, as one could say, the mind was given a trick. Under the one speaking, subtitles of the spoken language formed. Much like on a DVD, but in their eyes. A little unusual, but definitely not the strangest of side effects caused by a spell.

"I apologize for the rough treatment in your condition, Mrs Halliwell, but it was necessary," the toddler in blue started to say, inexplicably able to keep the matching pacifier in the same exact place. Without waiting for a response to such a claim and excuse, the boy continued. "I am called Koenma, ruler of Spirit World."

Reading in sync with the foreign words, the witch couldn't believe there was a 'Spirit World.' The closest thing to such would be where the whitelighters and Elders stayed, but this room couldn't be from such a place. "You expect me to believe that? Once my sisters, or my husband, find out I'm here, they are so going to vanquish your sorry asses."

While some of the faces looked confused, the one that had called himself Koenma seemed to keep a terse expression. That redhead, while not actually showing obvious signs of amusement, one could see such in those emerald eyes. Finally, the girl with blue hair was going into a giggle fit, as if there was a joke no one else could have heard. Confused, still alarmed but mostly the former, the pregnant witch eased the chair back. "What's this about?"

"If you'd let me continue, I'd have explained. Reports of demons and warlocks have been spotted in Makai; The demon realm."

"Makes sense, if it's a 'demon' realm," she said, subconsciously voicing the thoughts. Clearing his throat, Koenma continued.

"It's not for Underworld demons, however. More fights are breaking out, and drifting dangerously close to the borders into the human realm. Either way, we've concluded that they're being chased out into forbidden territory," he gave a pause, knowing that the witch would inquire about 'forbidden territory. "In times unrecorded, demons had two subspecies that were in a war, which flooded Spirit World with so many spirits that my father and a Council of spirits known as Elders, gathered the strongest souls of witches, psychics, and demons, for the preservation and balance of all the species. The Makai was created, for the subspecies of demons that developed on nature. Then in a pocket of the human world, there was a place that'd later be considered a Hell in religions, but better known as the Underworld. There, demons that went off of evil, and the darkest of what could be developed in the heart, continued to dwell. While there is a further story, that is how demons separated their lands, and why there is a difference."

"Wait, so the Elders are here? I remember my one trip there, and it didn't look like this," Phoebe said, while easier to understand, remained somewhat skeptical.

"Spirit World is larger than some would think. The Elders are quite a distance from here, so naturally the environment changes in it's own way. Though I have never been over there myself."

Finally, the dark haired young man with slicked back hair showed his impatience. Slamming a fist to the table, which had almost caused the witch to jump, he yelled out irritably, "get on with the point, diaper breath!"

Scowling, Koenma took out a remote, pressing a single soft button towards an unseen area. Nothing that went towards logic, till a screen started to descend behind the young-looking deity, for all others to see. Those whom appeared to be humans appeared in areas faster than the blink of an eye, wielding balls of light and energy. The targets were those of more unusual appearances to the Witch's eyes. In some ways, they seemed human, but held claw-like nails, elongated ears, inhuman eyes, and rather tribal markings over specific areas of the body. Those, while the youngsters ended up caught in the Upper Level Demon's blasts, seemed to hold their own. Dodging at incredible speeds, and deflecting with bursts of energy that were, while similar, completely different from what Phoebe had been used to.

After five minutes of the gruesome battle, the screen went back up into the ceiling. Basically everyone had a similar look upon their face, while expressed in a rather unique way. None, save the red head, understood completely what had happened in that short episode. Letting the event sink in for that full minute, finally the toddler spoke up once more. "That was a fight between Makai and Underworld demons; Taken no more than a mile from Makai's borders into the human world. According to Hiei's report," Koenma said, giving a nod in the direction of the one with red eyes, "this was only the beginning. After there were only 100 Makai demons left, naturally to be assumed the strongest, the Underworld demons came up behind, and stabbed them all with similar daggers."

Now that was familiar, and the columnist didn't need a second thought to know what was going on. After all, there was a time she had used it herself. "They weren't daggers. They're called Power Sucking Athames. You stab someone with it, the athame draws in all of the power from that person, and the wielder is able to tap into said power. The only way to get it out of the person is to stab them with the same weapon. At least, that's how it was for us." Sighing, getting the point after dealing with a kidney shot from the baby, she said "they're collecting these Makai demon's powers."

Finally an emotion that didn't match neutrality and observation came upon the green eyed man's faces. Something closer to a scowl, or disappointment, brushed into those old eyes. "It makes sense, though how this was even allowed to happen is quite curious. Unlike Underworld demons, and Witches, Makai demon's hold an ability that's completely neutral, like the rest of nature. We're not determined by the sides of Good and Evil. As such, we're not bound by the same laws as you. Essentially, it'd be considered stronger, for there's no limit set by personal gain, or selfless sacrifice."

Phoebe's brows raised, somewhat in surprise that a young man, despite the years in his eyes, knew so much about the technicalities of their worlds put together. This couldn't be the whole thing; Till, whether by a connection set by the red head, or reaching the conclusion herself, three possible theories came up. There's a new leader in the Underworld, organizing the factions together again, gathering powers from Makai to gain an incredible advantage against all sides. Another is something preparing for an event similar to Witch Wars. Where the last is someone manipulating the scenes, having all of these demons gather powers, to take it all themselves, and rule the realms completely.

"They couldn't wait till after I wasn't blown up like a balloon."


End file.
